Pregnant, Carlisle POV, Breaking Dawn
by Happy-Orange-94
Summary: I wrote this a while ago, and I have decided to post it. It is Carlisle's POV of the Conversation that happens between Edward, Bella and Him. It shows my interpretation of his thoughts and what he says that we do not see in the book. One shot I think .


"_Carlisle." _Alice's soft voice rang from downstairs.

I immediately got up out of my office chair and sped downstairs. She was on the phone and I caught the topic of the conversation as I waited patiently.

"Bella, what's going on? I just saw -"

"_What did you see?"_ It was Bella.

Alice paused. "Here's Carlisle." And she handed my the cell phone. I glanced at her expression, trying to read her emotions. If only Jasper was around.

"Bella, it's Carlisle. What's going on?"

"_I-_" She paused and I waited. "_I'm a little worried about Edward… Can vampires go into shock_?" Her voice shook on the last word.

"Has he been harmed?" I noticed my voice suddenly turned urgent. Thoughts flashed through my mind, had anything bad happened at the Island?

"_No, no_." She assured me. "_Just… Taken by surprise_." There was a hint of uncertainty in her tone.

"I don't understand Bella."

"_I think… well, I thing that maybe… I might be…" _

I stopped breathing.

"_Pregnant."_

I knew for a fact if my heart was fully functional, it would have stopped. I had my theories but I could never ever imagined something like this. I knew from the situation of Edwards absence that Bella's theory had to be correct.

"When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?"

"_Sixteen days before the wedding._" She answered immediately.

"How do you feel?"

"_Weird,_" Her voice cracked. I could hear her breathing accelerating ever so slightly which was an effect of her emotion. "_This is going to sound crazy - look, I know it's way to early for any of this. Maybe I __**am**__ crazy. But I'm having bizarre dreams and eating all the time and crying and throwing up and… and… I swear something __**moved**__ inside me now." _

She sighed and continued, "_Um, I think Edward wants to talk to you._"

"Put him on," I said in a strained voice. She passed Edward the phone.

"_Is it possible?_" My son whispered.

"There are legends and stories. I have my theories and I'm positive it's happening Edward."

"_And Bella?_"

"Like I said, there are Legends. And from what the legends tell us, none of the mothers survive." I could imagine his pained expression clearly in my memory. "You have to discuss this with Bella, this is her choice although if you asked for my advice about what we should do, I would want to terminate the pregnancy. Call the airport and come straight home."

"_Yes. Yes I will._" And then the phone went dead.

I immediately sat down and put my head to my hands. This was uncharacteristic as I did not need to but the stress from the situation took over. I thought over in my head what the Legends told.

**Monsters**… **Killers**…

The… It rips and tears it's way out of and throws it's mother's life aside. I pictured Bella in my mind; Fragile as she is with the burden of this creature, cold and still.

I shivered. That would not happen. I would take care of the situation before it got out of hand. We would sedate her and take the creature out of her.

I suddenly felt like a monster myself. I took a deep breath and reassured myself that it was the humane thing to do; My daughter would die if I failed to do this.

I felt a soft touch at my shoulder.

"Carlisle? What's happened?" My wife's voice was oozing with worry.

I looked up into her eyes with a pained expression. "Bella's pregnant."

The small intake of her breath told half the story. Shock.

I looked away, not knowing what to say to her. The subject of children was always a soft one. Something I couldn't give to her.

She sat down beside me and took my face in her gentle hands. "Why do you look so worried, this is great news."

I sighed impatiently and pulled away from her, taking a few paces to the window. I gazed out into the woods. "Esme, there are legends. It will kill her. I can't do that to Bella." I turned back to her. She didn't need telling what I was planning to do. I felt the need to cry, Esme's expression was pain. Her hands hovered over her abdomen. She felt **loss**.

"What does Bella say about destroying the child?" Already she was referring to it as 'the child'. This was no child. A child wouldn't suck it's mother of life.

"I-" Bella had not been made aware of our plans. I had told Edward to speak to her, but I knew he would not. He couldn't bare loosing her. To put it like that, neither could I. She was the youngest of my daughters, and the most venerable, being human and all.

Esme cleared her throat.

"I don't know."

"Well you can't go making assumptions without her. Especially when it consists of taking her child away from her Carlisle!" She angry with me now, and I did not blame her.

"I know." I said simply.

Deep, deep down, I knew Bella would not agree to it. I knew Bella only too well for her to give up as easily as I hoped she would. Some how I had to try and keep Rosalie out of this. I'd be destroying what she wanted most. If she found out, the results would be catastrophic.


End file.
